Something To Remeber scorpiusRose, JamesOC
by ShadowAngel9191
Summary: Sequel to Behind these hazel eyes, Karina and Draco's childern, Scorpius and MorganaOC character attend Hogwarts with Rose,Al,James,& Hugo.But what happens when they all come together?
1. Bitter Beginnings

**Sequel to Behind These Hazel Eyes: This story focuses on Karina(OC character from Behind these hazel eyes) and Draco's kids(Scorpius and Morgana,OC/daugther of draco and karina.) and also Harry and Ron's kids(Rose,Hugo,Albus Severus,James,Lily) and their time at Hogwarts. The possiblity of ships in this story is really small since, Rose,Hugo,Al,James and Lily are all related. So the ships in this story are gonna be Scorpius and Rose (basically what should've happend with Dramoine) and Morgana and James. Also if you don't understand some parts of the story (like the parts that involve Karina,then I suggest you at least check out BTHE,just to get some background on this story). Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

Scorpius sat in his seat, fidgeting and sweating. He wanted nothing more then to run out of the train, jump back into the car and go home with his parents. But Malfoys don't run away, unless their life is on the line. He heard the door open and looked up to see two boys and a girl clutching a book come in. "Mind if we sit here?Everywhere else is full" the taller boy said. Scorpius simply shrugged. 

_What the bloody hell do i care where you sit? _Scorpius thought. He looked at the three of them. The boys looked alike, not like they were twins or anything, but there was something about them that showed that they were related. Scorpius looked at the girl. Her head buried in a book. From what he could see, She had brown hair and was moving her lips as she read.

"Your first time at Hogwarts?" The older boy said. Scorpius turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you?" Scorpius said.

"Second year" The boy said proudly. "Al over here is a first year" the boy said nudging towards his brother "So is Rose" He said with a nod towards the girl.

Scorpius turned to look at her, but quickly looked back. "I'm James, James Potter" He said with a smile.

The name caught Scorpius's attention. _Potter?Oh well isnt this just great _Scorpius thought sarcastically.

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy" He said with a evil smile. James,Al and Rose all looked up at him.

"Oh well this is just fantastic" Rose muttered. Scorpius turned quickly and looked at her. She let out a slight squeak and then turned red in the face.

"Something the matter?" Scorpius said with a little smile.

"Yeah something's the matter, I'm stuck in here with the kid of a former death-eater" Rose said angrily. She remembered the stories she had heard about the Malfoys.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her, trying not to smile. She was intimidated by him, he could tell, just by the way she was afraid to look at him.

"Mind your manners!Why don't you just go and bury your head back into that blasted book?I liked you better that way" Scorpius said with a sneer. Rose's cheeks got even more red.

"At least _I_ know how to read " Rose muttered and picked up her book.

Scorpius opened his mouth but was interupted by James. "Will you just stop it already?You're both acting like 5 year olds" James said sounding annoyed. The train shook for a moment and then stopped.

"Look's like we're finally here" Al said standing up. He looked nervous. Scorpius rolled his eyes at Al but he could understand how Al felt, because he was feeling exactly the same, absolutely terrified. Scorpius got up and bolted out of the train, desperately wanting to get away from the three of them.

Rose watched him leave. She rolled her eyes and muttered "Jerk". He had irritated her so much, but why did she feel sad watching him leave?

* * *

Gonna skip through a bit here,since i just wanna get to start typing the second chapter already, but here's the latest info:

Al and Rose both got sorted into Gryffindor, While Scorpius got sorted in Slytherin (Of course!).

* * *

So how do you guys like the first chapter?I know it's a bit short but trust me it gets a lot better,this chapter was really just a foundation chapter,it sets up the rest of the story. Anyway, look's Rose might be developing a crush on Scorpius. Find out If he has a crush on her as well, in the chapter!Also any constructive crictism,comments/reviews,etc are greatly apperciated.Anything you guys think will make the story better,please tell me and I'll try to incorporate into the story somehow!


	2. A little ray of sunshine

**This chapter takes place two months after the sorting cermony. Sorry about the fact that it took me so long to write this chapter, I really lost all passion i had for this story since i wasn't sure if anyone rly even liked it,but since you guys seem to,I'll keep on writing chapters, hope you enjoy this one!**

**xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo**, Thanks, glad you liked it!

**Reader Freak, **thanks! There's going to be one more future coupling as well but that'll come later on in the story.

**Sparkling Tree, **lol thanks!wow you read like all my stories! and i honestly don't know if you spelled that right, since i'm no spelling whiz lol

**Hannah Loves Lupin, **Thanks so much!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Little Ray of Sunshine**

Rose settled into her seat, her notebook open and her ink out and ready to be used. She watched as the other students came into the classroom and sat down. "Oh move out of the bloody way already". She looked up to see Scorpis pushing through two boys to get into the classroom.Scorpius walked into the classroom and looked around, searching for a seat.

His eyes scanned the room and then stopped at Rose. With a disgruntled look on his face, he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" She asked. He looked at her and noticed that she was blushing.

"Oh Don't get excited, this is the only seat left" He said. He looked through his messy bookbag, searching for his notebook, while muttering things under his breath. _Well he's in a right foul mood today _Rose thought.

Rose grinned at him. He looked so cute when he was mad. Scorpius looked at her. "What the bloody hell are you smiling at,weasely?" He asked.

The grin disappeared off her face and she said "nothing". Scorpius slammed his notebook on the table.

"Where the bloody hell is Professor Patil?" He said angrily.

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine today!" Rose said sarcastically. Scorpius scowled and opened his mouth to say something but he didnt because he heard the door slam open. The class quieted down. Proffesor Patil walked to the front of the classroom. She had the usual smile plastered on her face.

_What the bloody hell is she so happy about all the time? _He thought. The class was just as boring as usual.

"I don't see what's the point of this class, History of Magic, who cares about the History of it?" Scorpius said as he packed his stuff up.

"Well despite what you might believe, I think it's good to know the history of magic, If we know what happend in the past then we won't make the same mistakes in the future." Rose said.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" Scorpius asked. He had been wanting to ask her that during the entire class since she was raising her hand at every question and she always had the correct answer.

"Hmm...yes" Rose said with a smile.

Scorpius looked up at her, ready to tell her that she's not as smart as she thinks but he didn't because he had noticed that she was smiling, and smiling at him of all people for that matter.

Rose noticed he was just staring at her. "What?" She asked nervously.

Scorpius snapped out of it and said "You're not as smart as you think you are, weasely". He sneered at her, turned around and left. Rose just stood, with a blank expression on her face.

* * *

It was dinner time and everyone was in the great hall, well almost everyone. Scorpius walked around the grounds. _This whole day has been absolutely horrible, first McKellan spills a bunch of potions on me, then I get locked out of the common room,and to top it all off, I get stuck sitting next to little miss smarty pants during History of Magic. _He thought angrily. 

Scorpius picked up a few rocks off the ground and started throwing them into the lake. He watched each rock fall into the water and cause a ripple effect. _Might as well go back to the common room _He thought after he ran out of rocks to throw.

* * *

Rose stood leaning againest the door to the castle. She watched Scorpius walk away from the lake and towards the castle. _I wonder what's bothering him _Rose thought. She didnt have to wait long to find out. 

"What do you want, Weasely?" Scorpius grumbled.

"Nothing, came out to get some fresh air, you?" She said casually.

Scorpius gave her a suspicous look. "I didn't follow you out here, if that's what you're thinking" She said stubbornly.

"Well I am now" He muttered with a smirk. Rose glared at him angrily. After a few minutes, of staring each other down, She turned around and stomped off,back into the castle. Scorpius stood there, watching her go, grinning at the fact that he could get under her skin.


End file.
